The Sands of Time
by InvaderProfessorMembrane
Summary: Zim accidentally injures Dib in a moment if pure anger. Zim's always hated Dib, but when Dib doesn't show up at school for several months, Zim gets worried. Zim has to earn the trust of his enemy, and maybe even make him a… what do humans call it… a friend? No ZaDr, just ZaDf. Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

The Sands of Time

**I've been letting this idea ripen in my brain, and now it's all juicy. JUICEHHH…**

Zim sat on his couch, watching TV with Gir.

Should he break the news to Dib?

Zim decided that the next time he saw Dib, he'd tell him that he quit his mission.  
When an Irken month passes and they still haven't taken over the planet, they have to quit. HAVE TO. Or their PAK will self destruct. However, they don't have to leave the planet. And the Tallest told Zim that he wasn't invading Earth, but he was rather a spectator. So he decided to stay.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open.

"HAHA!"

Oh no. Dib.

"Stupid alien! I've got you trapped. You will never—"

"I'm quitting my job." Zim interrupted, annoyed.

"…What?"

"I'm done. I'm not going to try to invade Earth anymore."

"Yeah right! I'll believe that when pigs fly, space boy."

"It's true!" Dib started laughing.  
"Well, before I blow my chance…" Dib pounced on Zim. He tried to put handcuffs on Zim's wrists, but the alien squirmed away. Dib proceeded to jump on Zim's head and yank at Zim's antenna.  
Loud cracking of bones was heard. Zim screamed.

"MY ANTENNA! MY SENCE OF SMELL IS USELESS NOW!" Zim turned around and glared at Dib. Dib had seen rage in Zim's eyes before, but never rage like this. Shadows fell over Zim's eyes, making then look more menacing.

Suddenly, Zim attacked. He lunged at Dib. He started to scratch at Dib.

The claws were sharp. Sharp like Professor Membrane's metal rose's thorns. Except the thorns didn't try to scratch and rip at Dibs flesh.

No, Zim's claws were more like knives.

The claws cut Dib's chest, throat, stomach, and arms. Dib could only flail his arms in defense at Zim's claws. Zim wasn't stong, perhaps only as strong as him. But Dib could do some damage of he wanted to.

Zim's horrid claws took hold of strips of Dib's flesh and tossed them across the room. Zim took his hand, put his claws in Dib's chest, and pushed down.

Dib couldn't breathe for about thirty seconds.

For the grand finale, Zim took his claws and scratched him across the face. He then took his claw, hooked it onto the Dib's back flesh, and threw him outside onto the bit of sidewalk in his yard. Then, Zim picked up one of his lawn gnomes and beat Dib's head into the sidewalk.  
Dib lay there, with heavy amounts of blood spilling from his wounds. Already, blood soaked the sidewalk. Dib tried to get up, but failed. In addition to scratching him up, Zim had also given him a pretty good beating. Dib groaned. He couldn't move.

A couple of hours later, Zim came out to do shopping, as a normal Earthling would do. He was surprised to see Dib still laying there.

"Eh? DIB! What are you still doing here?" All Dib could do was groan.  
"You think this is funny? Do you think the mighty ZIM takes this as some kind of foolish joke? Zim does not like your humor!" Dib flinched.  
"Stop faking, Dib! You cannot fool Zim!" Zim took his boot an rolled Dib's body over so that Dib was on his stomach. Dib vomited up red stuff. The red was a dark, deep burgundy. It also smelled funny, kind of like meat and metal. It splashed onto the sidewalk and onto Zim's ankles.

Zim decided that the red was blood.

He also noticed more puddles of the red liquid on the sidewalk.  
"Eh, Dib?" Zim bent down, examining Dib's face. Dib'b eyes suddenly widened.  
"No! Stop, no more! Please, I'm sorry! Just don't attack me again!" Zim raised an eyebrow. Or, at least, what would be an eyebrow if he had any hair.  
"I'm not going to attack you, human." This miserable human was obviously in no condition to be out. He owed Dib for attacking him so fiercely, Zim decided.  
He took Dib into his lab, where he patched the wounds up and gently dabbed them with a saline solution and a little rubbing alcohol.  
"Ergh, I hope you humans heal the same way as Irkens," Zim mumbled to Dib, who was only half aware of what was going on. It was like being drunk. You knew what was happening, you just couldn't process it.  
"Here, take some painkiller," said Zim. I'll be right back."

Zim returned to find a note on the bed, written rather sloppily. Also, the grammar was slightly incorrect.

_Dear Zim,  
Thanks for helping me. I'm gonna to go home now, cause my dad is gonna mad to me if I get home late. I'll see you tomorrow for school._

_-Dib_

Zim was nervous. Was Dib still too confused? Or could he find his way? Zim silently hoped the latter. Irkens weren't supposed to bring out the metal claws unless they were being attacked by something bigger than them. Dib may have been taller, but only by an inch, so that didn't count. Also, Dib was no stronger. Zim guessed he'd just lost it.  
Zim sighed. Suddenly, his computer spoke up.  
"Why can't you just swallow your dumb pride and admit that you made a wrong choice?" Oh, Zim forgot. His PAK was connected to the house like some huge circuit. Of course the computer knew what he was thinking.  
"I am, Computer!" Zim sat down with his hands on his knees. Still, shame wracked Zim's body. _Would Dib be okay?_  
Oh, why was he even thinking about the human? He'd be fine! His scientist-unit father-human would take care of him, and he'd be at school the next day.  
Irkens never slept, so Zim couldn't sleep away his problems. Or could he…? Computers went into sleep mode, right? Maybe he could get his computer to put him into sleep mode. The humans did it, and it made morning come sooner.  
"Computer!"  
"Whaaat?"  
"Put me into sleep mode!" Silence.  
"…Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Wake me up at 6:00 am—" Zim fell to the floor, knocked out immediately by being put into sleep mode.

"Ugh… I'm not doing that again," Zim said, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Did humans really have to do this every night? When he woke up, he felt stiff all over. And he felt weak and tired. But after snapping his spine back in place and rubbing most of the sleep out of his eyes, he felt good.

Zim rushed out the door, for once eager to go to that prison chamber by the name of "skool".  
Dib and Zim usually took different routes to school to avoid each other. But Zim was still wondering if Dib was alright, so he decided to walk along the path that Dib walked, in hopes of seeing the boy.  
To Zim's dismay, the boy wasn't there. Nonsense, he thought. Dib probably saw him walking this route and took the other one. Zim laughed nervously. Of course that's what he did! His arch-nemesis was very clever.  
Zim ran along the hallways, excited to get to class. He burst open the door.  
"DIB, I AM—" he stopped. Dib wasn't in his usual spot beside the window. Zim scanned the classroom. No luck.  
Well, Dib was late most of the time anyways. He was usually in the biology room. Zim decided to check there. The bell hasn't rung yet, anyway. Zim put down his books and went to the biology room. No one there except a male teacher who was setting up science equipment. Getting ready for his first class if the day, Zim decided.  
The teacher turned around.  
"May I help you?"  
"Oh, eh, no thank you. I was just looking for someone. Have you seen a boy with jet black hair in a scythe-shape?" Realization flickered in the teachers eyes.  
"Yes, but not today. I guess he's absent." Zim nodded. Worry accumulated in him. What if Dib was not okay? What if he were more seriously hurt than normal?

The school day seemed to last forever. Zim couldn't take it. It was giving him a stomach ache. But, MAYBE by tomorrow, Dib would be better and at school again. It made Zim nervous. But also, he stuck with the thought that Dib was going to be fine.

The next day at school, Zim found to his greatest displeasure that Dib, again, was missing from his usual spot. Zim groaned. Well, maybe _TOMORROW_ Dib would be back. He was sure of it!

This went on for weeks.

And then three months had passed, and Dib STILL wasn't back at school. This upset Zim— so much so that his health became poor. His immune system was weak. His stomach began to hurt. One day he was sent home from school "sick" for throwing up in class. But these human filthies didn't understand; Zim wasn't sick, he was stressed. Stressed because this one ghost of a thought kept skimming his mind.

_What if Dib was dead?_

Zim had to live with the burden of this awful thought, until one afternoon.

They had just eaten lunch. Zim had eaten some of his lunch to appear "normal" but barely touched it— and that part he did touch was later thrown up. But he didn't tell Ms. Bitters; if he was at home, it would give him more time to think about Dib. At least school kept him busy.  
Zim had grown very skinny during the past months, and he had lost about twenty pounds. Gir had grown worried over his master, who refused anything Gir brought him.  
Zim walked back to class after lunch. Ms. Bitters was in the hallway talking to someone. All Zim could see was her back, so he didn't know who.

Zim's heart stopped when he saw who it was.

Professor Membrane, and next to him, Dib.

Zim practically jumped for joy.

"DIB!" He shrieked. He ran over to Dib. Dib looked at him with a horrified expression.  
"No! Get away from me! No! No more! Please, I'll do anything!" Dib ran behind his father. Professor Membrane patted Dib's head.  
"Son, stay with your teacher for just a minute. I'm going to have to talk to Zim." Zim was nervous. Professor Membrane grabbed him firmly by the arm with an iron grip.  
Zim gulped. Professor Membrane bent down at Zim's level. He put one hand on his shoulder, but not as a gesture if reassurance or kindness. It was more of a "you better stay here and not run away while I talk to you or I will find you, tie you to a wall, and staple your eyelids open" kind of gesture. He lowered his voice to a serious tone.  
"Do you have any idea what you've done, Zim?" Professor Membrane asked. Zim shivered and slowly nodded his head.  
"Well," Professor Membrane said, "so do I. Dib has told me all about your attack. And… do you know what kind of condition he is in now?" Zim shivered. He shook his head. The professor tightened his grip on Zim's shoulder until it started to hurt.  
"Dib needs special education now because of you. He gets lost in his own home. He often wonders who Gaz is. He used to be very advanced in math— now he can barely do multiplication. He doesn't talk much because nothing comes out the way it's supposed to. His coordination is off— he stumbles when he walks and once almost tripped down the stairs. He is forgetful. He has anger issues. He yells at Gaz when she's done nothing. He's tormented by his own paranoia. He sleeps with me to 'keep the demons away.'" The professor got close to Zim's face, so close Zim could smell his breath.  
"My son is mentally and physically disabled because of you." Professor Membrane gave Zim a hard shove when he let go of his shoulder. Zim stumbled back, but didn't fall.  
"Next month, you come to court with me. Find yourself a good lawyer, boy, if you know what's good for you." With that, Professor Membrane walked briskly back into the classroom. Zim heard the professor talking to Dib.  
"Be good now, son. I'll be back soon. Call me if anything goes wrong." Zim walked back into the classroom nervously. Before Professor Membrane left, he turned around one more time and gave Zim a warning glance…

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Zim sat down in class. He was still uncomfortable with what happened between him and the Dib-father, but he supposed that after what had happened, he completely deserved it. Yes, Zim decided. The professor had actually let him off easy. But that still didn't stop his angst, his dread for what was going to happen next month.

Zim couldn't believe how stupid he was! Now, not only did he injure Dib, but he was going to be sent to court. That wasn't good; Well, at least he knew that Dib was alive.

But Dib was FAR from okay. Zim looked over at him. He looked dazed and confused. Almost like he was in a trance. Zim walked over to him.

"Hi Dib, I–" Dib screamed in horror.

"No! Stop! Get away from me!" Ms. Bitters slithered over to the two of them.

"ZIM! get away from Dib!" Zim could swear she made her voice a little gentler for Dib. "Dib, please take your seat. You may choose to skip this lesson if you wish." Dib shifted.

"Well then I choose to skip it, please," he said softly. Ms. Bitters slithered back to her desk. Zim walked back to his solemnly. Throughout the whole lesson, he eyed Dib silently. Dib was sitting at his desk, sketching on a piece of paper. At the end of class, Zim walked up to Dib's desk.

"Hi, Dib. What are you drawing?" Dib looked at him, the look of panic reentering his eyes. He backed away from his desk.

"Um, you can have it if you want," Dib said.

'No, that's fine, Dib. Can I see it though?" Dib gulped. He nodded.

"Uh, yeah, whatever you want..." Zim picked up the drawing. The drawing was of Professor Membrane. Why was Dib all of a sudden worshiping his father?

"Dib... that's very good. Where did you learn to draw like that?" Dib continued watching him, not saying anything.

"Dib... here." Zim placed the drawing on Dib's desk and took three large steps back. Dib snatched up the drawing and stuffed it in his backpack.

"Dib... you have no reason to fear ZIM," Zim said. Dib said nothing; he just briskly turned on his heal and ran out of the classroom, stumbling a little. Zim wondered why Dib couldn't accept his apology.

_Don't be stupid_, he thought. _You scratched him up and beat his head with a lawn gnome. He's got every right to be afraid of you._

Still, Zim wished things could go back to normal– back to the days when Dib would chase Zim and Zim would chase Dib. Back to the days when Dib wasn't scarred for life permanently, could balance himself and could think straight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! What if I told you… there are more important things than SEX! Ugh! That's why I never read any of your Fanfics, to avoid reading one of those! Seriously, writing about sexual topics doesn't make you cool, it makes you look like an idiot. :(**

Dib woke up with a start. He swore he saw shadows of Zim on the wall. He heard Zim's creepy voice, that maniac laughter. The laughter filled Dib's ears. It bounced off the edges of his skull. He visualized those knife claws. He saw them again rip through his flesh. He shivered. The shadows weren't going away. What if Zim was in the room? Zim was definitely in the room. He began to sweat. He was panicking. He didn't want to die! He was still sleeping with his father, but… but what if Zim killed his father too? What would he do without his dad? Dib began to scream. Professor Membrane woke up. He tried to comfort his son.  
"Son, what's wrong?" He asked gently.  
"Dad! I think Zim's in this room!" Professor Membrane shook his head.  
"No, Son, he's not." Professor Membrane turned on the light to prove to Dib that Zim was no where to be found. Dib stopped shivering.  
"Dad, can we sleep with the light on tonight?" Dib asked. Professor Membrane smiled.  
"Sure."

The next day, Zim walked over to Dib's house to see how he was doing. He rang the doorbell. Gaz answered. Zim smiled.  
"Hi Gaz, can I—"  
"No, you cannot see Dib," she interrupted bitterly. Zim swallowed.  
"Hey, genuis… did you know that increased amounts of stress can weaken your immune system? That's what happened to Dib. He's sick! He has a fever and it's all because of you!" She shoved Zim back.  
"You idiot! You ruined my brother's life! You know he's now too scared to go anywhere anymore by himself? As you know, he has special education classes and physical issues. And now a weak immune system? He hates you. Stop trying to make amends for what you did. There is nothing you can do for him anymore. Go away. You're making him worse! He'll only get better as soon as you're gone!" Gaz yelled. Se kicked him down to the floor. Zim yelped in pain.  
"Gaz stop! I don't want him to feel paranoid anymore! I'm honestly trying to help him!"  
"Well, you should've 'helped' him sooner. Because now there is absolutely nothing you can do!" She slammed the door in Zim's face. Zim walked away slowly. He was sad that Gaz had treated him this way, but he knew what he would do. He would make Dib a get well card. Hopefully it would help a little.

"GIR!" Zim shouted when he got home.  
"Yes, Master?"  
"We are going to make a project! A project… of art!" Gir squealed.  
"YAY! I'M A GET THE PAPER AND THE GLUE!" Gir returned with a whole bin full of art supplies.  
"WHAT WE GON' MAKE, MASTER? WE GON' MAKE SPARKLY CUPCAKES AND STUFF?" Gir asked excitedly.  
"No, Gir," Zim said. "We are going to make a card for the Dib, who is currently ill."  
"YAY! ILLNESS!"  
"No, Gir! That's bad!"  
"YAY! BADNESS!"  
"Ergh. Never mind. We have not time for fooling around! Hand me a piece of yellow construction paper, Gir!" Gir did as he was told.  
Zim splattered glue on the paper.  
"Glitter, Gir!" The glitter was handed over. Zim poured sparkles all over the gluey areas. He heard giggling from Gir.  
"Look, Master! I'm the card!" Gir had proceeded to cover himself in glue then sprinkle glitter on himself.  
"Cute, Gir." Zim said, annoyed.  
"HEE HEE!"

Zim was quite pleased with his finished project. He had written "Get Well Soon, Dib-human" in blue paint, and he'd as carefully as he could drawn some flowers on the card. There was also the glitter, of course.  
"Master, why are there suns of the floor?" Gir asked.  
"Eh? Those aren't suns! They're flowers! Look, I'm not the best artist, okay? Let's just put this in Dib's mailbox!" They scampered out of the house and to Dib's house. Zim dropped the letter in the mailbox and skipped off. He looked at Gir happily.  
"He's gonna love it, Gir!" Zim said happily. He ran off with Gir.

"Dib," said Professor Membrane. "I'm going to check the mail. I'll be right back." When Professor Membrane opened the mailbox, he was surprised to see a letter from Zim.  
"Look, Son," he said, walking act into the house. He handed Dib the card. Dib read it through.  
"No one's given me a card before," he said thoughtfully. He smiled.  
"Dad…" Dib said.  
"Yes, Son?"  
"Could you please put this somewhere safe for me?" Professor Membrane smiled.  
"Of course." He put it on the nightstand in his room where Dib usually slept. He came back to Dib. Dib was standing up.  
"Son, what's wrong?" Dib smiled sheepishly.  
"I threw up five times over there." Dib said, pointing. Gaz immediately got up.  
"I'll clean it." She went into the kitchen and got some cleaning supplies. Professor Membrane came over to comfort Dib, who had begun to throw up again. The doorbell rang. Gaz stormed over to the door. She swung it open.  
"What now, Zim?! Can't you see this is not a good time! She said, motioning to Dib, who was still vomiting. Dib coughed a bit and raised his head.  
"Wait!" He said. It hurt to say that word. His throat felt raw from throwing up so much. He walked over slowly to Zim.  
"Thanks for the card. It was the first card I have ever gotten, I mean, from a classmate." He smiled. "And… sorry you have to see me like this." Dib turned around and vomited. Zim stepped inside. He hugged Dib gently.  
"Feel better, human, he whispered. He then walked off without saying another word.

**Thought I'd put some extra goopy fluff into this chapter, especially considering it's a short one. Yes… my attempt at gooey fluff is to make a character sick. Because anyone who frequently reads my Fics knows that I adore doing that. I feel sorry for Dib because I've never thrown up in front of a friend before… wait, does my mom count?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone asked me if this is going to be a ZaDr… neop. By the way, this chapter is gonna be from Membrane's POV because I think we all know how much gooey fluff I can shove down his throat. By the way, sorry if these aren't good. I live in America, Eastern time zone (latest time zone in America!) and I stay up really late writing these. So…**

Professor Membrane sat on the bottom of the steps, thinking. How could this have happened to his son. Right now, his life was in quite a difficult state. He shook his head sadly. Ten years he had spent building the perfect utopian house for his children to grow and live in. His lab chemicals were safely stored away, of course, so that as babies Dib and Gaz couldn't get to them. To this day, Dib and Gaz still didn't know where they were, an if they did, they wouldn't care anyway.  
Professor Membrane told himself over and over again that this boy was his son, although he didn't exactly believe it. This boy, this… this… monster, had created a newer, more-prone-to-sickness, emotionally unstable son. The reason, after all, that Dib had missed so much school was because he was hospitalized for a week, but the professor was a softie, he knew this very well about himself, an continued to care for Dib at home. But now Dib was ill, and it was all because of that Zim boy. What had he done to his clone, his only son? Beat him into a pulp, that's what! Darn right he was going to sue! Sue him against assault to his son.  
In examination of the wounds, Membrane determined this: Zim must've used a knife of some sort. No one can do that with their bare hands, NO ONE. Membrane kicked at a random sock lying there beside the step. If his son's life was ruined, the harsh reality of it was that so was his. He didn't ever think that he'd see his son in such a feeble, vulnerable state. Of course he didn't! Dib's special education had gotten so bad that Dib needed to relearn how to multiply. Oh, he'd sue. He'd sue hard. He'd sue for everything Zim owns. EVERYTHING.  
But no, he mustn't stoop that low; he'd choose to act like the adult. The older, more responsible adult. Sue him for some money maybe. Definitely a couple hundred dollars.

But the flashbacks came every night.

_Dib staggered through the door that frightful night. He looked dazed, confused, and very unwell.  
"Son?" He asked. Dib'b breathing was irregular.  
"Dad, I'm…" Dib began to say, but a wave of nausea hit him, and he bent over and proceeded to vomit up thick red blood. The blood looked like it had been sitting in his stomach for a while, as it was beginning to coagulate. Professor Membrane looked at Dib with horror and repulsion. Dib was pale from nausea and blood loss. Dib shuddered and fell over.  
"Son!" Professor Membrane yelled. Dib smiled.  
"I'm alright, Dad." He gagged. Blood sprayed out of his mouth. Some got on Professor Membrane. He could tell that Dib was trying very hard not to let anymore blood come up. The Professor decided that this would be immediate medical attention. He called 911.  
"911, what is your emergency?" He couldn't remember what words he said next. Something about "Come quick, my son is dying." Dib shook. Finally he couldn't bear it any longer and gave way, spewing more blood out of his mouth.  
"I'm okay, Dad." Professor Membrane only smiled at his son to try to hide his immense fear._

_A couple minutes later, the ambulance came. Professor Membrane stayed by Dib's side, holding his hand. Dib was acting really strange. Talking about weird things, like purple beans and blue computers. Professor Membrane was scared. He wanted his son back! Who had done this? It troubled him, and for three days he didn't sleep at all. He just stayed with his precious son. Of course he had to hire a babysitter for his daughter, Gaz, but it was important for him to keep an eye on Dib.  
For two months Dib stayed at the hospital. The next couple of weeks was mental therapy. It was concluded that Dib had suffered some brain damage and would need special education in math and science, but for English and social studies they would see._

_Finally, Dib returned to school. He was mentally ruined, and not exactly in the best physical state, either. He remembered his son crying, begging his father for him to stay with him at school, wanting with all his might just to stay with his father._

_"Dad…"_

Professor Membrane decided to go to bed. While he was brushing his teeth, most of the little handful of water he was using to splash on his face was accidentally dropped down his shirt. He whimpered from the sudden chilliness of the water, but then grew to the conclusion that he liked the way it felt. It relieved stress.

A quick, cold shower wouldn't hurt.

He stripped and then stepped into the shower. The coolness of the shower was relaxing. He sat down.

Okay. Here came the part when he sat down in the middle of a cold shower thinking about his life. It was strange how showers soothed minds and all rational thinking was returned.  
A while later, he figured he should step out of the shower and go to bed. He was tired anyway.  
He got out, put his pajamas on, and snuggled his son, who snuggled back…

_"Out of clutter, find simplicity. From discord, find harmony. In the middle of difficulty lies opportunity." _  
-Albert Einstein

**So I have decided to end every chapter with a quote. Just because. And of course with the usual A/N.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is just so cliché it hurts, but without your reviews I would be nothing. There is no better feeling than opening up Gmail and seeing this- Inbox: 4. Two new reviews. Two new story favorites. Seriously, you guys are amazing. I love you more than I like the word "fruit". I really like the word fruit.**

Dib came back to school. Zim sighed. No matter what he did, Dib was still an emotionally beat up wreck. He had bribed Dib to be his friend, but Dib was avoiding him at all costs. Zim didn't blame him.

One day, Zim saw Dib walking along the hallway. He had a limp now, Zim realized. Poor thing wasn't even coordinated right.  
A couple of eighth graders approached Dib.  
"There's the boy who can't even walk right!" They nudged each other and laughed. Dib looked up. The boys whispered to each other. Just when they were about to jump him, Zim stepped in the way.  
"If you want to mess with Dib, then you're gonna have to get through me, first!" Zim stood tall, puffing out his chest. In actuality, he was unbearably terrified. But he refused to let that show. The boys laughed. Zim motioned at Dib to run. Dib ran.

The boys attacked.

Zim sat on the couch, nursing his wounds.  
"WHAT HAPPENED MASTER? DID YOU GET HURRRRRT?" Zim groaned.  
"Yes, Gir. But I saved someone."  
"WHOOO?"  
"I saved Dib."  
"You also hurt him too!" At that, Zim dismissed Gir. He didn't need anymore reminding. He held the ice pack in his face. It brought the swelling down, at least. He appreciated the fact that the ice was in a bag. That way it didn't hurt his skin.  
_This is a good thing I've done today_, Zim thought. _I've saved Dib from being even more scarred. I can at least be grateful for that. _  
And he was.  
He had to kill some time. So he went over to Dib's house. He knocked on the door. He heard Gaz grunting. She flung open the door.  
"WHAT?" She yelled.  
"Is Dib home? I want to—"  
"No." She slammed the door. Of course, Zim knew Gaz was just being herself. He really wanted to see Dib. So he walked around the side of the house he found Dib's bedroom window. He climbed up the side of the wall.  
"Dib!" Zim yelled!  
"AGH! Zim? What are you doing?" Dib shook.  
"I want to talk to you, Dib. I just want to let you know that you do not have to be afraid—" Suddenly, Professor Membrane bursted open the door. He stared at Zim with a furious fire in his eyes.  
"What are _YOU_ doing here?! Don't you know anything, boy?" He said, pointing his index finger at Zim. He grabbed Zim's collar the way a mother cat would hold the scruff of a kitten's neck.  
"How did you even get up here without a— hey, why are you covered in bruises?" Before Zim could answer, Dib spoke up.  
"Uh, Dad, I know why. It's because Zim saved me from being beat up by these eighth graders today at school. He got beat up… instead of me…" Professor Membrane looked at Zim for a while. His expression was undetectable behind the collar and goggles. Zim's whole world stopped. He wondered what the Professor was thinking.  
Professor Membrane slowly lowered Zim to the ground, and then released his collar.  
"Thank you, Zim." He whispered. "Now you must go home." He escorted Zim to the door. Gaz glared at him.  
"Hey, I never gave you permission to go in our house!"  
Zim looked at Gaz, then at Professor Membrane. He then left. As he was walking home, he felt a new light in himself. He smiled. He had helped someone who truly needed help.

The next day at school, Dib ran up to Zim. To Zim's utter surprise, Dib smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Zim. For your kindness yesterday. And I swear I'll make it up to you." Zim waved his hand.  
"Please! I was making it up to _you_, Dib." Dib shuffled his feet a bit.  
"Um, maybe, I dunno, you wanna come over to my house with an actual invitation on Friday?" Zim beamed. Success!  
"I'd love to, Dib-human!" Dib smiled. He missed that nickname a bit.

Zim was a bit nervous for that following morning. The next morning was the morning when he'd face the judge. Despite his kindness to Dib, he still had to deal with the trial. But to his surprise, he didn't feel so horrified. At least Dib was okay.

It went well. He was charged with assault and his punishment was community service three times a week for ten weeks. He was fine with that. Better than locking him up, he guessed. That was over. Now, he had to prove his worth to Professor Membrane, Dib, and Gaz. He could screw everything up, or he could show them that he has really changed.

His time has started.

"_Stand up for what you believe in, even if it means standing alone._"  
-Unknown

**I can't wait 'til summer break! Seven more days of school! Yesss!  
Anyway, I love this quote. It inspires me. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention… if you are an eighth grader, this isn't meant to offend you. It's just that eight graders are the "top dog" of middle school. So uh…**

**By the way, if anyone wants to talk, feel free to PM me. I'm here for all of you. c:**

**This is never gonna be a ZaDr. Sorry ZaDr fans. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Does anyone have an Instagram? If so, please to follow me! Username: professormembrane. **

"Zim!" Dib yelled. Zim looked back.  
"So are you still coming to my house on Friday?"  
"Dib-human, even if my body was thrown off a cliff, dipped in water, then showered in staples, I'd still come." Zim smiled.  
"Great! I can show you around without trying to kill you." Zim laughed.  
"And I can be in there without being killed!" The bell rang.  
"I gotta go to my special ed classes now, Zim." Dib said solemnly.  
"Um, Dib…?"  
"Yes, Zim?"  
"I was wondering if maybe sometime after school I could help you with your homework?" Dib shrugged.  
"That'd be cool, I guess."  
"Okay!" Zim smiled.  
"I'll see you during lunch." Dib walked away kind of quickly, stumbling a little. He tripped. Zim ran over.  
"Are you alright, human?" He bent down to help Dib. Dib stood up kind of nervously.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up and scurried away. He was embarrassed.

"ZIM! Why are you late?"  
"Dib tripped in the hallway, and I was helping him."  
"SIT DOWN!" Miss Bitters hissed, not believing him. Since Miss Bitters found out about what happened to Dib, she had a lot less respect for Zim. It was a new excuse to scare him beyond imaginable and torture him.  
"Yes ma'am." There was a character change in Zim. He was politer to humans. Especially Dib. And Professor Membrane. And even Gaz.  
Miss Bitters grunted.  
"Today, class, we are going to learn about a mole. Do any of you know what a 'mole' is in chemistry?" Zim looked down at his feet sadly. He knew that if Dib didn't need special education, he'd be the first one up there, explaining to the class what a "mole" was. Better than Miss Bitters ever could.

Zim raised his hand.

"Miss Bitters, I know what a mole is." Miss Bitters growled. She didn't want _HIM_ up there.  
"Demonstrate." She handed Zim a piece of chalk.  
"A mole," Zim said, "is written like this." He wrote the number 602,200,000,000,000,000,000,000 on the board.  
"It's pronounced: six-hundred two sextillion two-hundred quintillion. He wrote 6.022x10^23 on the board.  
"This is how it's written in scientific notation. " He walked back to his desk, eyes closed in self-satisfaction. Miss Bitters stood there in amazement. The boy was amounting to something after all.

Zim was exited for the second half of the day. He'd be able to be with Dib. He immediately found Dib.  
"Hi, Dib!" Dib looked up.  
"Hi, Zim."  
"How were you classes?"  
"Good. Yours?" Zim turned around. He heard someone shout "NERD BOY!" across the classroom at him. Zim ignored it.  
"They were fine. I demonstrated to this class what a mole was."  
"Oh…" Their conversation was cut off my Miss Bitters's harsh voice.  
"Everyone, take your seats. We will now begin the English portion of class. Take out your textbooks and turn them to page six-hundred thirty eight." Dib slammed his textbook loudly on the table.  
"I can't find that page!" He yelled. Zim rushed over.  
"Here, Dib." Zim smiled.  
"This is the page we are supposed to be on." Dib smiled in relief.  
"Thanks." Zim practically skipped back to his own desk. Was he finally making amends with Dib?

Just a little?

"_The two most important days of you life are the day you were born, and the day you find out why._"  
-Mark Twain

**I apologize for my true nerdiness shining though in this chapter, and, alas, the short length of it. I hope you all like the quote I picked out for it!  
All the stuff about the "mole" I put I this chapter are true. I really love science, so if anyone wants to PM me about their deep passion for some scientific topics, please share. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dib and Gaz sat on the couch, watching TV. She payed close attention to the TV show and disregarded Dib's rule.

Since the attack, Dib's OCD had worsened. He set very strict rules on the couch: if you eat, wipe off the crumbs, stay on your cushion of the couch and don't come onto his, don't put your feet on the couch with shoes on, that kind of thing (of course, Professor Membrane liked the rules; the cleaner the couch, the better). The only one who was allowed to break the "cushion" rule was his father– Dib liked to cuddle up to Professor Membrane when they were watching the TV.  
Well, it seemed that Gaz, who the rule applied to, might have let her bottom touch Dib's cushion. Dib looked over. His hands began to swear.  
"Gaz, dear," he said sweetly. Gaz gulped. Dib only put "dear" after your name if he was mad at you. Except if he was REALLY mad. Then he'd yell at you.  
"Some people don't LIKE it when their siblings CUDDLE too close." Extra venom dripped from the words "like" and "cuddle".  
"I'm sorry, Dib!" She scooted to the middle of her cushion. "This better?"  
"Yes, much," Dib said, smiling. Gaz sighed in relief. That's how Dib was these days. If you get him mad, he'd either forgive you immediately or throw a short tantrum and then stay mad the whole day.

Professor Membrane came home.

Dib immediately sprung up.

"Dad! You're home!" He hugged Professor Membrane around the waist. But due to his poor physical condition, his legs gave way and he fell. It was as if they were paralyzed. The scene of Zim's attack flashed through his mind once more.  
"Dad! Dad!" He shook.  
"Son… can you move your legs?" Dib shook his head. Professor Membrane helped him up.  
"It was all in your mind. Here, stand now." Dib was still shaking.  
"Dad, please promise me you'll always be there."  
"Of course! Why would you think I wouldn't, Son?" Dib paused. He looked down sadly at the floor.  
"Son? Are you alright?"  
Dib said nothing. He just walked up the stairs, walked into his room, and closed the door.  
Professor Membrane ran up the stairs. He pounded on the door.  
"Please leave," came the soft reply.  
"Son, I'd like to talk to you." Dib opened the door slowly. His eyes were red from the tears he was crying.  
"What?"  
"Why did you leave so abruptly?" Out of nowhere, within the truth that had been building up in Dib since the attack, the reply released itself.  
"I want to die!" Professor Membrane stood there, awestruck.  
"Why, Son?"  
"Because! Why do I need to live on this planet anymore if I'm just gonna screw things up?" He yelled. "Plus, Heaven is a way better place for me–"  
"Now Son, there is no heaven. There is no god. No hell. No Satan." Anger snapped in Dib's eyes.  
"That's what _YOU_ believe!" Dib screamed. He'd lost all control.  
"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU _STUPID ATHEIST_!" Professor Membrane had made the conclusion that Dib had gone completely mad. He threw a large textbook at the Professor's head.  
"TAKE YOUR STUPID SCIENCE AND GET OUT!" He picked up his laptop.  
"I WILL THROW THIS PIECE OF JUNK AT YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE _NOW_!"  
"Son, you've given me no choice but to sedate you." He took out a dart and threw it at Dib. It hit Dib squarely in the arm. Dib struggled, and at the same time, tears were pouring down his face. When you're a paranormal investigator, you believe in heaven, hell, Satan, God, and all that stuff. But not when you're a world-famous scientist and you run on logic.  
But this wasn't the only thing that made him cry. The fact that his own father had sedated him like an animal… he could've pinned him down and used a syringe, but instead he threw a dart into his arm. Like Dib was game.

So this is how you sedate an insane person, Dib thought as his world faded to black.

"_In life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate._"

-Isaac Asimov

**Sorry if I offended people with this whole religion thing. It was a good excuse to make Dib snap. I'd think he'd believe in this stud because paranormal investigators work with this stuff a lot, especially when it comes to ghosts. And Membrane's atheism is self-explanatory.  
I'm not going to tell anyone if I'm religious or not (although I probably listed it in my bio like the idiot I am) to avoid argument. But literally, this was not meant to offend ANYONE in ANY way.  
If, however, push comes to shove and it does cause too much of a religious vs. atheism conflict, I'll remove the chapter and change it completely. Like I said, the only reason I wrote that part is to make Dib go insane, since this story is getting a bit dull…**


	8. Chapter 8

"Huh . . . " Dib said softly. "I can't see."

"That's the point," said Membrane.

"Where are you taking me, Dad?" Dib was led to a huge hole in the ground. At the bottom of the hole was a faint orange Dib could do anything, he was shoved down the hole. He screamed. He now realized that he was falling into hell.

"Dad!" Dib awoke with a start. It was early in the morning. He didn't recognize his surroundings. Oh... he was in some sort of hospital of some sort. IVs were inserted into his veins. What was going on?

He saw Professor Membrane and Gaz sitting on a chair nearby. When he saw that Dib had awoken, Professor Membrane approached Dib. Instead of an uptight, hands-behind-his-back approach, his arms swung freely by his side.

"Son . . . ?" He said. Dib turned over, as to not be facing Membrane.

"Son?" He said again.

'You sedated me like I was some sort of animal . . ." Dib said slowly and dangerously. It sounded more like he was talking to himself than to Membrane.

"I know, Membrane said. "But you were no longer in control of your own actions."

"...And then you institutionalize me!" He finished, ignoring Membrane. "I mean, how could you!" Membrane looked down at his feet.

"Son, you snapped. Notice how much more rational you are right now! They put you on medication. It seems to have helped a lot." Dib started to cry.

"Dad, I'm so sorry! My brain doesn't work the way it used to... I'm just a time-bomb ready to explode. I'm so sorry that I did this... I just..." he began to cry again. He crawled in his father's lap.

"Son, it's hard for the whole family. I no longer trust that Zim. He's tormenting you in your mind. And Gaz... Gaz has begun to self-harm. I've had to put her on antidepressants." Dib looked at Gaz.

"Gaz, is this true?" Gaz nodded.

"Yeah." She showed him the scars. Dib flinched.

"I made you do this, didn't I, Gaz?" Dib was ashamed.

"No," Gaz said promptly. "YOU didn't. I DID. I didn't have to scar up my arms, but, oh look. I did. Because I'm an idiot." She walked out of the room. Dib felt really bad about himself after that. The medication helped him keep grip on reality. He could feel pity and knew what he'd done wrong.

Luckily, Dib didn't have to stay at the asylum for long; just one night. Professor Membrane was happy to take Dib home and Dib was happy to be home. Professor Membrane skipped work that day, an Dib skipped school. Most of the day was spent cuddling with his father and sleeping. His father was there, keeping him safe and warm.

But a few days later, that happiness was shattered.

Professor Membrane and Gaz woke up to find that Dib was gone. He just vanished over night.

Professor Membrane immediately had an anxiety attack and called 911. They put up notices for a missing child and money rewards. Professor Membrane and Gaz spent countless hours searching the town for Dib. But he was nowhere to be found.

Professor Membrane did not get any sleep. He just stayed up all night staring at the ceiling, wondering where on earth his son could be.

And Gaz… her arms were scarred.

A couple of days later Professor Membrane received a phone call. The voice on the other end sounded urgent. And familiar.

Zim.

"PROFESSOR!" Zim screamed through the phone.

"What now? Can't you see I'm looking for my son?"

"I found him!"

"You what?"

"I found your son laying in an alley!" Professor Membrane stopped. Should he trust Zim?

Anything to save his son!

"What's the address?" Professor Membrane demanded. Zim gave him the address.

"I will be right there!" Professor Membrane quickly told Gaz the news and the two of them went on their way.

Sure enough, Zim was standing there, with Dib not too far away.

"Son!" Professor Membrane shook his son. Dib was deeply unconscious, though.

"It looks like he's been beaten up," said Zim. Professor Membrane gained a knowing look in his eyes.

"No," he said. "No, this alley is abandoned. Or at least for the most part."

"Then?" Zim snapped.

Professor Membrane stood up, staring down at his bleeding, half-dead son.

"Dib attempted suicide."

_ "Life is the most difficult exam. Most people fail because they try to copy others, not knowing that everyone has a different test paper."_

-Unknown

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise… *disappears into the shadows* **


	9. Chapter 9

**I love Proffy sooooo much! Professor Membrane is my favorite character, and I don't know why the heck I love him so much! 3 HHHHH. I think I should be taken away but just not by Professor Membrane because then I'd puke on him and get a heart attack. That's what I told someone on Kik…**

**Help. **

Professor Membrane rubbed his fingers through the little hair he had. It had been three days after Dib's suicide attempt, and Dib just seemingly got worse. All of the medication seemed to make him worse. The medications he took were powerful, and he kept on tossing his lunch after taking them, making him incredibly sickly and ill. Professor Membrane kept on having to escort Dib to the sink, and after a while he just brought Dib down to his lab in the basement because there were plenty of sinks down there which he could get sick in… and also to see if maybe, by any chance the sleep-deprived, stressed professor could whip up something that could help his son out.

"Son, are you alright?" He asked Dib after he'd just been sick again. What a foolish thing to utter. Of course he wasn't alright! The only thing keeping him sane was making him horribly ill. Why would he be "alright"?

"Yeah, Dad," Dib said, washing himself off as he did so.

"You don't look alright to me." The professor tried to cover up his anxiety with a layer of reassurance, but he was doing a terrible job at it.

"Yeah, well, you know," Dib said. He proceeded to get sick again.

"Son, could you please hop up on this table for me?" Professor Membrane was trying his best to stay calm. Dib did as he was told.

"I'm just going to examine you a small bit," the professor reassured. He lightly pressed on Dib's stomach, in a similar fashion that a doctor would. Dib burped. He swatted the professor's hands away.

"Dad, don't do that! It makes me feel sick!"

"Okay, Son. I'm sorry." He removed his hands and for a long time stared at Dib. He bent down and examined Dib's face. It was pale and sickly, and strips of hair were out of place.

"Son, do you think there's another way we can work this out?" Dib stared at his father, confused.

"Work out what?"

"These medications are making you vomit up everything," he said. "Please talk to a therapist for me, Son." Dib frowned.

"Dad, I don't think I can…" and then Dib saw his father do something he'd almost never seen his father do. In fact, he didn't recall ever seeing his father do this.

He cried.

Cried hard. He hiccuped and sniffled and sat down on the floor. He put his head in his knees and just cried for the longest time ever. His life was falling apart! Just like the digits of pi, the suffering was infinite. His son was mentally disabled and it's all because of Zim. He hated Zim. Hated him so much! How dare he strip Dib of all his free will? Professor Membrane promptly stopped crying. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Son, stay here," he said.

"I'm going to pay someone a visit.

When he reached Zim's house, the dog answered. He thought this was peculiar. What kind of dog answered a door?

"Who is there?" Zim said. "Ah, Dib's father! So nice to see you—"

"MY NAME IS PROFESSOR MEMBRANE AND I REFUSE TO BE CALLED ANYTHING BUT THAT." Zim paused.

"I'm sorry, Professor Membrane," he said and apologized profusely.

"So what brings you to the lair— eh, house… what brings you to the house of ZIM?" Professor Membrane inched slowly and dangerously towards Zim.

"You listen up close, because I will say this once and once only," he said. What intimidated Zim most about the professor was his height. He was about the same size as the Tallest? And the Tallest were very powerful. Was the professor very powerful as well? He had to be. He was so brilliant and widely respected.

"If you ever come near my son again, I will make you pay. Got it?" Zim trembled.

"Y-yes, Sir," he said. Professor Membrane looked him close in the eye.

"Do you have any idea," Professor Membrane said, putting his fingers on his temples "WHAT KIND OF CONDITION HE'S IN?" He leaped towards Zim. Zim backed away, afraid.

"Y-yes—"

"NO. YOU. DON'T!" He flipped over a coffee table.

"HE COULD'VE HAD SOMETHING! HE COULD'VE GROWN UP AND HAD SOMETHING! BUT YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM HIM!" He threw it at Zim. Zim ducked, and it flew over his head, hitting the wall and smashing into several splintery pieces.

"NOW, HE'S STUCK IN MY LAB VOMITING IN THE SINK BECAUSE THE ONLY THING THAT SEPARATES HIM FROM SANE AND INSANE IS MAKING HIM SICK!" He ripped off the monkey picture and threw it into the kitchen. The picture, too, broke. Gir screamed and ran around in fear. The professor panted, wheezing and coughing.

"He could've been the greatest paranormal investigator ever—" and then, he stopped. He stared at Zim, causing tension in the room.

"Zim, come here," he said softly. Afraid of what would happen if he didn't obey the professor's orders, Zim cautiously approached him.

Then, the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened.

The professor reached his hand out and grabbed the top of Zim's wig.

He pulled it off.

He then proceeded to stick his finger in Zim's eyes and take the contacts out. Zim stood, paralyzed in fear.

"Checkmate," the professor said.

_"Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish on its ability to climb a tree it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid." _

-Albert Einstein


	10. Chapter 10

**OMI I LOVE YOU GUYS! V/V Your kind reviews and support boosts my low self-esteem. Thanks. ^-^**

Zim started to panic. He ran towards the door, but the professor was fast and stood in front of it, blocking Zim's escape. Zim ran towards the kitchen. The professor took out a taser. Fifty thousand volts shot through Zim's body, and he fell, rendered disabled. Pain wracked though Zim's body. The professor walked up to Zim, smoothly and quietly.  
"Now Zim," he said. What had he done? He didn't have to be that drastic. Perhaps he didn't need to bring out a taser.

No.

This was the boy… wait. He wasn't a boy. This was the otherworldly monster that was the reason his son was like this today. In fact, why hasn't he shot Zim with a one hundred thousand volt taser?

Zim whimpered, lying on the ground.  
"Yes?" Zim breathed.  
"We could've done this the easy way," the professor answered.  
"What kind of human technology is this?" Zim's voice cracked and he began to cry.  
Okay, the professor did feel bad.  
"Zim, that was a taser," he said. "I need to ask you… how old are you?" Zim sobbed but answered, afraid.  
"I'm sixteen in my species' years, but one-hundred sixty eight in my years," he said. The professor wrote that down.  
"What is your species called?"  
"Irken." The professor wrote that down.  
"Oh, professor," Zim said. "It hurts."  
That hit the professor in the heart.  
"Shush now," the professor said gently. "I know it does. But you weren't cooperating." Tears streamed down Zim's face onto the floor. _Was this the pain Dib experienced? Probably more, actually. _  
Professor Membrane picked Zim up.  
"Where are you taking me?" Zim asked.  
"To my lab," the professor answered cooly. Zim started to cry again. That was an Invader's worst nightmare. To be taken by a species that didn't know another race existed beside itself, and being experimented on. This was the end for him. He shivered. But then he noticed something. The professor wasn't holding him with an iron grip. His grip was soft, less barbaric.  
_Probably because he knows I'm disabled_, Zim thought. But still, he wasn't going to risk getting electricity shot through his body again.

Yes, the professor was very powerful.

Both him and his taser.

Zim sort of clung on limply to the professor as he was being dragged back to the lab.

"We've arrived at the lab," the professor said. Zim really couldn't tell what the professor was feeling. He sort of just said it, nothing extra was put in his voice. And with most of the professor's face covered up, his emotion was undetectable.  
So Zim just waited patiently.  
He was laid down on a metal table and restrained around the wrists, ankles, torso, and neck. The restraint in his neck was tight enough so that he couldn't get away, but loose enough so that he could breathe. While the professor temporarily went off to look for something, Zim looked around. He was beginning to be able to move again. He saw Dib sitting on the floor looking back at him.  
Dib looked terrible. He was in his pajamas and his hair was messy. He was pale and thin, and his pajama shirt was stained with something. Probably vomit. He was shivering. Was he sick? Zim doubted it.  
_All of this is because of me,_ Zim thought. _Dib is pale and skinny like this because I was the one who traumatized him. _  
Zim watched Dib causally get up, walk towards a sink in the lab and empty out the few stomach contents he had into it. Professor Membrane must have heard his son getting sick because he rushed over.  
"Son, stay here," he said. He ran up the stairs and grabbed a glass of water. He ran down the stairs into his lab again.  
"Dad," Dib said. "Is it okay if I have some ginger ale?"  
"Drinking ginger ale immediately after getting sick is a bad choice. It can irritate your stomach." He handed Dib the glass of water. And began explaining to him the process.  
"When you vomit, some of your stomach lining comes up. When people claim to see 'carrots' in their vomit, that's really pieces of the stomach lining—"  
"Okay, okay Dad," Dib said. "I understand the importance of drinking a glass of water after I get sick."  
Guilt shot through Zim like a red-hot iron bar. Poor Dib-human! He wished there was something he could do… he had to make up for all of this, somehow. He watched Dib gulp down the water.  
_What would happen if I drank water,_ Zim wondered. _Would I die? Or is it just my skin that can't tolerate the substance? _Then his mind wandered off to what in water caused his skin. It was two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen…  
And then he stared at Dib and his father, Dib complaining about how his stomach hurt and Professor Membrane seating Dib in his lap, rubbing his back.  
_What about these humans do I envy?_ Zim thought._ All they're doing is holding each other and sitting on a dirty old floor._  
But still…  
Was it the connection he envied?  
Yes, that was it.  
Irkens didn't have parents, instead they were grown in a tube, dropped onto the floor, forced to have a machine drilled to their backs, zapped to life and then dropped down a chute with the others, ready to begin their training at a young age.  
But humans were different. They'd have care-takers to raise and teach them, and to take care of them when they were sick. When Irkens got sick they were simply taken to a hospital, where they would get surgery or medication quickly and then be thrown out on the streets again to recover. Where as humans sympathized over each other, and helped each other get better to a farther extent.  
Is that why sick humans hold on?  
Do they hold on for other healthy humans?  
Zim watched as Professor Membrane raised Dib to the sink. Dib got sick, and shortly after Professor Membrane handed Dib the cup of water, saying something about how vomiting takes away a lot of fluid from the body and he should immediately drink the water.  
Was Zim envying love?  
What? No! Irkens didn't need love! Irkens couldn't feel love! They didn't want it! That's why it was removed from the emotions that Irkens could feel! It caused nothing but trouble! How could he envy something as horrible and useless as love?

But…

What about Dib and his father? Looking at them made Zim think that maybe love wasn't all that bad. He really wanted to feel the type of connection Dib and Professor Membrane felt. It could be towards anyone! He didn't care if it was Gir or his computer. He just really wanted to—  
"Son," Professor Membrane's voice cut through his daydreaming. "I need to examine Zim right now. Would you like to stay down here with me or go watch TV with Gaz?" Dib didn't hesitate to answer.  
"I wanna stay down here with you, Dad!" He said happily. Professor Membrane bent down and gently stroked Dib's hair.  
"Okay, Son." He gave Dib a water bottle. "But, whenever you get sick, if like you to take _five_ long gulps of this water bottle. Got it? No less!"  
"Got it."  
Professor Membrane stared down at Dib in sympathy, but then turns around promptly to Zim.  
"Hello, Zim," he said, his voice conversational.  
"Hello, Sir," Zim said back. Professor Membrane pulled on the black glove he was wearing. He pulled on the edges, and then let it snap. it made a sharp sound, making Zim jump.  
"I'm going to start by asking you some questions," Professor Membrane said.  
_Questions.  
Questions weren't that bad_.  
"What's that bulky metal thing on your back?"  
"I-it's called a PAK," Zim said. "I can only live ten minutes without it. It controls who I am. It's very important." Professor Membrane jotted this down in a small notebook.  
"I can assume so. What's your planet's name? I understand you label yourself as 'Irken'."  
"Yes. And my planet's name is Irk," he said. The rapid note-jotting followed. For the longest while, Professor Membrane just stood there, staring down at Zim. Zim was afraid, he could tell.

He looked down at a list.

"Step one, done," Professor Membrane said as he checked off a box.

"_Hope is that little voice in your head that says 'maybe' when the rest of the world is screaming 'NO!'"_  
-Unknown

**Thanks for 30 reviews, guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Professor Membrane: *Has a son suffering from psychosis* *Only thing he did to Zim was ask him questions and taser him* *Falls down the stairs, hits knee on titanium block and busts off knee cap* *Blood everywhere***

**Fans: OMI PRUFESSIR MEMBRAINE GOTTED WAT HE DIZERVED!1!1!11!1!**

**Zim: *Deprived Dib of sanity and academic ability, plus got him hospitalized* *Scrapes knee against table* *Doesn't even bleed***

**Fans: OMI ZIMMY BB ILY R U OKS BB? BB! *Runs over with iodine***

**Me: *Takes Professor Membrane's taser and tases all the fans* *Takes iodine and brings it to Prof.***

**Hahaha. But seriously.**

Zim stared up at Professor Membrane, who's back was currently turned. He was doing something. Zim couldn't see what he was doing, but he heard papers shift. Perhaps he was evaluating the data he had just given him?  
That's probably what he was doing.  
Zim wanted the professor to do something VERY important. He wondered if Professor Membrane would do it, even if he asked. It was worth a shot. After all, it's not like the professor could do anything worse to him.

Except…

"Professor," Zim said, keeping his voice kind. He did NOT want to upset Professor Membrane  
_Are you kidding?_ He thought to himself. _You disabled his son! Haven't you already upset him enough?_  
Professor Membrane turned around swiftly.  
Compared to the other humans Zim had met, Membrane was truly a sight. He held himself upright. He had a nice voice, too. It was rich. It reminded Zim of silk. Or maybe dark chocolate. Dark chocolate was one of the few Earth foods Zim liked.  
And also his intelligence. He was able to invent all these things, and the rest of the humans, it seemed, couldn't even tie their own shoes. Yes, Membrane was amazing. Almost as amazing as him.  
_You're not amazing! _The sharp voice snapped in his head. _You're a murderer. A cold-blooded robber. What are you robbing, you ask? Well, what have you robbed Dib of?!_  
"What?" Membrane asked. His tone was cold and sharp. Test subjects weren't supposed to ask questions.  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Yes. But make it quick. I have work to do and a son to take care of." He looked at Zim menacingly when he said the word "son".  
"Can I tell you my side of the story, why I attacked him like that?"  
"Okay." Membrane's voice lacked emotion.  
"Well," Zim said. "He came over to my house AFTER I had abandoned my mission. He started telling me that he didn't believe me, and he grabbed my antenna and pulled them. Irkens' antenna are very sensitive, and he pulled at them so I—"  
"I DON'T CARE!" Professor Membrane snapped. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON?!" Zim shivered.  
"Yes, but—"  
"BUT WHAT?!" Zim laid there, shaking.  
"I felt like I needed to defend myself."  
"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME! OR PUSHED HIM OFF! BUT YOU SHREDDED HIM UP!" Professor Membrane slammed his fist against the metal bed, and Zim heard his hand bone crack. "WHAT IF I TOOK SOMEONE YOU LOVED AND—"  
"Professor," Zim said calmly. "I can't love."  
Professor Membrane stared down at the alien boy. He was puzzled. What did he mean by "I can't love?" _Hm. _  
"What do you mean, Zim?" He asked.  
"I cannot feel the emotion love. They took it away from my PAK."  
"Who took it away?" Zim hesitated. Should he tell him? Why not. What did he have to lose?  
"Irkens are not born. They are created. A mother Irken donates an egg cell and a father Irken donates a sperm cell. They are combined in a tube and grown into an Irken baby. They banned sexual reproduction. Centuries ago, Irken teenagers began to commit suicide because the boy and the girl couldn't go on dates anymore, blah blah blah. Things like that. Stupid things. So they just… banned love. Banned it for good." Professor Membrane stared down at Zim for the longest time.  
"Will you change my PAK so that I, too, may love?" Zim finally asked. Professor Membrane sighed. He had a lot of work to do. He didn't want to do any favors for Zim.  
But, then again, maybe if Zim could love, he'd realize what he'd done in an even stronger way.  
"Alright," Professor Membrane said. "But you're going to need to walk me through it."  
There was a lot of "Put this wire heres" and things like that. Professor Membrane actually had to inject some human hormones into Zim.  
At last. The procedure was complete.  
Zim was hit with this rush of emotion. Hurt. Sadness. Need. Want. He felt Professor Membrane hurting for Dib. He felt Professor Membrane loving Dib. Zim loved Professor Membrane. He loved Dib. Tears steamed down Zim's face. What had he done? He couldn't live like this. And yet the emotions were so extreme he didn't want these feelings to leave. He felt an empty hole inside him. Love for the parents who were never there for him. He didn't even know who his donors were. His donors didn't know who he was.  
"Professor. Love hurts."  
"Do you see now what you've done? You've torn my family apart!" Zim choked.  
"Yes." He whispered. Why did he love Professor Membrane? Maybe it was because Professor Membrane was the reason why he still had a purpose. But the only person he loved was falling apart.  
"I want you to be my father, professor," Zim said. Professor Membrane grew still and looked at Zim.  
"What?"  
"I've never had a father who could love me, or care for me. It's only been me for myself. Machines raised me. I raised me. And I hate the system. Love is beautiful. Why did they take it away?"  
"I feel no pity for you, Zim. Until my son can regain his sanity—"  
"But he can! You and I, we're both smart. Both have a lab. Both have equipment. We can create something to help your son!"  
Professor Membrane thought about this for a long while. What other choice do you have?! A voice in his head screamed.  
"Alright, Zim. But before you even get NEAR my son, I will run careful tests on the 'cure' to make sure you didn't hide any arsenic in it or anything." The professor looked at Zim in the eye. Zim saluted Professor Membrane.  
"Yes, Sir, my Tallest— er, I mean, Professor Membrane." And together they went off to invent a cure for Dib.

"_If something's troubling you, just do whatever it takes to fix the problem. It's the scientific way!_"

-Professor Membrane

**I really like that Professor Membrane said this in the unaired episode Mopiness of Doom, because he's one of my favorite characters and whenever I'm feeling depressed or down I think about that quote and it makes me feel better.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Professor," Zim said, pacing back and forth. Professor Membrane had untied Zim from the metal table and let him walk freely. However, he made Zim wear a shock collar that would tase him if he tried escaping the lab. "What exactly triggers your son's meltdowns?"

"_You_," Professor Membrane said through grit teeth.  
"Heh heh, well, I know that…" Zim said nervously. "What I meant, I think, is how does he act during these meltdowns?"  
"Well, he usually screams and hits people, and, well, I guess you could say that he freaks out." Zim pondered this. He wrote something down.  
"We'll need some form of tranquility medication, then," Zim said. "Something to calm him down. Some things we will not be able to fix, like his educational abilities, but we could make him more… rational."  
"Rational" is a word Membrane didn't want anyone using to describe his son. His son was in no case irrational. How dare that ugly green freak call his son irrational?  
"My son isn't irrational," Membrane said. "He's just cleaning up the mess that YOU made." Zim smiled nervously.  
"Yes, well," he coughed. "We need to figure out how to calm Dib down."  
"Uh huh. Thank you, Einstein." Membrane threw his hands up in the air. "What ever would this world do without you?" Zim flinched at Membrane's sarcasm.  
"What we need," Membrane said, "is something that can make him keep hold of reality. I mean really. The stuff he's on now isn't doing him much good…" Membrane looked over as his son ran to the sink and spewed out the few stomach contents he had into it.  
"Stay there," Professor Membrane said to Zim. He ran over to Dib to help him out.  
"Are you okay, Son?" Membrane asked sympathetically. He was so thin.  
"Yeah Dad; don't worry."  
"I'm your father. I'm supposed to worry for you." Zim looked over at Dib and Professor Membrane. Zim had never had parents who would worry if he was unwell.  
"Dad, really. I'm fine." After saying this, Dib vomited, getting it on the floor, himself and his father.  
_This is all my fault_, Zim thought. _If I had never attacked Dib— I'm not even going to go through this again. _  
"Son," Professor Membrane said, somewhat sternly, but still gentle. "I'm going to take you upstairs and I'm going to clean you up a bit, and then I want you to drink a very tall glass of orange juice. You look very thin, and I'm becoming worried for your well being." He glanced at Zim quickly before going upstairs, making sure that the alien was still wearing the collar. He was. And he was staring innocently at him with Ruby eyes, with his antenna flattened on his head.  
When Membrane got upstairs, Gaz was still watching TV.  
"Finally," she said. "You're back from beneath your lab."  
"Yes. Your brother has vomited on both himself and me, and I must clean us both."  
"Oh…" Gaz was disappointed that her father wasn't going to stay up on the main floor with her, but she understood. Dib needed care. Why wasn't SHE down in the lab?

Professor Membrane handed Dib some fresh clothes.  
"Son, while you put these on I'm going to change as well. Okay?" Dib nodded.  
"Good." Membrane walked out of the bathroom and into his. When he came out, he looked pretty much the same, only he wasn't covered in vomit. Dib walked up to him.  
"Dad, should I get the OJ now?" He asked.  
"Of course, Son! Meet me in my lab when you've got it." Dib could hear his dad's heavy boots walking across the floor and down the stairs into his lab. When he came in, he saw Zim mixing up various chemicals.  
"And just what do you think you're doing?" He asked Zim.  
"Making a cure for your son." Zim said casually.  
"Really? Let me see it." After careful inspection, he decided that it would be safe to give it to his son. He was a very important man, so he really didn't need the FDA's approval.  
"Son! Taste this medicine." Dib did as he was told. He immediately puked it up. Professor Membrane glared at Zim, and Zim smiled nervously back at him.  
"Heh heh…"  
"Hah. Hah. Hah. I'm not laughing, Zim," Professor Membrane said angrily. Then he rubbed his chin.  
"Well, Dib does seem to be a little more tranquil. Hmmm… what we need is something gentle on the stomach. I know!"  
He began mixing chemicals together. "Son, try this!" Immediately when Dib drank it he lost it. He began running around crazily and throwing things everywhere. A notebook hit Professor Membrane's face. Soon after, though, he returned to normal.

Days passed.

Then weeks.

"Ugh! How are we supposed to cute my son if we don't even know the target of what is going on—"  
"Professor!" Zim yelled. "Do you have an MRI of Dib's brain after the incident?"  
"Yes, but what does that have to—"  
"Bring it to me, please."  
Professor Membrane fetched the MRI picture. Zim inspected it. "Hmm…" he rubbed his antenna, in a similar fashion that one would run their chin.  
"Nothing seems to be wrong his brain! Nothing on the outside, at least. Not outside of the concussion bruises and things." Membrane stared at it.  
Suddenly, Gaz walked down the stairs. She looked at Zim and her father.  
"What are you looking at, Dad?" She said apathetically.  
"An MRI of your brother's brain," Membrane said. "No matter how hard we try, we just can't see anything wrong with it. We've been at this for weeks! And yet…"  
"Let me see it," Gaz said, taking it from them.  
"Dad. If you look up here, there's an entire section if his brain that's screwed up. I mean look here." She pointed at an area on the picture.  
"I don't see where you're getting at."  
"Dad! Look!" Gaz said. She handed Professor Membrane a pair of glasses. He gasped.  
"Egad! How could I have missed that? Daughter, you truly have a talent."  
"Dad, you're a chemist, not a doctor. But to be honest, I found a diagram of a human brain in your lab and looked through it for a bit." Professor Membrane was surprised at his daughter's intelligence.  
"Perhaps I have underestimated you, Gaz," he said. "You are very smart. So is your brother, and so am I. It's in our DNA, it seems." Professor Membrane snapped his attention back to the cure.  
"Hm. If we touch Dib's brain, it will probably kill him. So… how are we going to do this without opening his head?"  
"Just do what we do on Irk," Zim said. Laser surgery. It never fails. Only takes a few minutes." Membrane pondered this.  
"Hm. Yes. That will work. Unfortunately I do not have the equipment to do this."  
"I do! But it's at my lab. And in order for us to use it, we'll have to bring Dib over!"  
"Do you think he'll go anywhere NEAR your house after what you did?" Gaz snapped.  
"That will be the challenge," Zim said. "Getting him to my house without giving him a nervous breakdown." Zim approached Dib. Dib looked a little nervous.  
"Dib, you're going to have to come to my lab," Zim said.  
"No way! Not after what you did!" Professor Membrane approached Dib. He put both his hands on Dib's shoulders and looked him in the eye.  
"Son, I know it's scary. But if we go to Zim's lab, he'll be able to make you better. No more strong medications that make you vomit. No more breakdowns if you don't take the strong medicine. Just peace. And I'll be there with you, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you. Not Zim, nor his robot dog, nor his fake Robo-Parents. But you're going to have to stay strong. I know it's hard. But there's no way you'll get hurt. I won't let that happen. Because…" he hugged Dib close to him.  
"I love you Son, and everything is going to be okay."  
Dib sobbed, holding his father.  
"I'm scared, Dad," he said. Professor Membrane rubbed his back.  
"I know, Son. I can imagine. When I was little…" Dib looked up. Professor Membrane rarely told him stories about his childhood. When he did tell him stories, it was usually "I invented the cure for the common cold!" or "Those mutant pigs got out of their cages again." But never "When I was little".  
"When I was little I had to get my appendix removed. One of the most simple surgeries out there. But I was nervous. So, so nervous. I thought to myself 'What if something goes wrong?' But nothing went wrong. Because the doctors took good care of me. Just like I'm going to do to you." Dib stood up strait, a war-like expression on his face.  
"I won't let you down, Dad." He said. Professor Membrane picked his Son up.  
"Let's go to Zim's lab."

Dib was shivering violently when they arrived at Zim's lab.  
"It's okay, Son. No need to be afraid."  
Zim marched over to a table.  
"You may set him down here." Professor Membrane did so, all the while giving Dib a sympathetic look.  
Zim attached a cap to Dib's head.  
"This is going to be quick and simple," Zim said as he walked over to his computer.  
"All this is going to do is send signals to your brain to fix the damaged area. Shouldn't take more than five minutes."

But as soon as Zim started it up, something went awry. The cap started smoking and buzzing. Dib screamed.  
"DAD! IT HURTS! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Professor Membrane turned to Zim.  
"You heard him! Stop the machine NOW!"  
"I can't! It's on auto-fix!" Zim pulled his antenna.  
"We have to do something!" Zim yelled. "Or he'll loose his memory for good!" Zim thought. "PROFESSOR! Grab that lever! Gaz! Push down that button!" Both the professor and Gaz did as they were told. Zim frantically typed into his computer. Kill scripts. Quit program scripts. Nothing was working! Zim ran over to a lever. He pulled it up then down.

A bright light flashed throughout the entire room.

They all fell to the floor. Their hearing was disabled. Professor Membrane reached into the light. He couldn't see anything but white. He couldn't hear anything.  
"Son!" He called out. Did any sound escape him at all? "SON!" He yelled louder. He couldn't hear. This quietness was getting lonely.

All of a sudden, the light withdrew. Professor Membrane groaned. He was laying on his back. He could see again. He could hear again, but it sounded muffled.  
Gradually, his ability to move returned. He opened and closed his fist, and moved his feet around. "Son!" He yelled. He heard a soft moan. Dib laid on the floor. Membrane hobbled over to him.  
"Son," he said again, tears forming in his eyes.  
He took Dib's head and put it in his lap. Dib closed his eyes.  
"I promised you you'd be okay," Membrane said, his voice cracking. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his lab coat sleeve. He hugged Dib close to him.  
"Well, you're okay now." He hugged Dib up to his chest, sobbing. Gaz and Zim bowed their heads.  
Dib opened his eyes.  
"Dad," he whispered. Professor Membrane opened his eyes.  
"You're okay?"  
"More than okay!" Dib exclaimed, sudden enthusiasm coming back to him. "I feel great! I can think now!" Membrane laughed and smiled.  
"Quick! What's the square root of sixty-four?"  
"Eight!"  
"Yes!" Membrane picked Dib up and spun him around.  
"No more nervous breakdowns. No more pain! It's all good now, Son!" Membrane laughed.  
"It's all thanks to you, Dad!" Dib said.  
"Well," Professor Membrane said. "Not just me."  
Dib turned around. Zim and Gaz looked at him, Gaz smiling for real this time. Zim was smiling as well.  
"You guys?"  
"Well," Zim said. "We kind of used MY equipment for this, eh… heh heh." Before Zim could do anything else, Dib ran over to him and hugged him.  
"Whoa, there, Dib-human!" Zim said. He returned the hug. Dib then spun around and looked at Gaz.  
"You know, sometimes I feel bad for other people…" Dib said. Gaz raised her eyebrow at him in confusion.  
"…Because they don't have a sister like you." Dib ran over to her and hugged her. Gaz hugged him back harder.  
"I love you, weirdo." She said.

That night, Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Professor Membrane ate dinner together. Professor Membrane had adopted Zim, and Zim was more than overjoyed to be accepted into the family. Professor Membrane raised his glass.  
"Let's have a toast," he said. "To Zim joining our family, and to Dib being okay. And to Gaz for discovering what no one else could."  
And for the best dad ever," Dib said. Professor Membrane smiled.

They clinked their glasses and ate, happiness spreading throughout the house that night faster than a light could light up a room.

**The end**

"_Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sail. Explore. Dream. Discover._"

-H. Jackson Brown Jr.

**And here I end The Sands of Time. I really hope you liked it! I loved writing it. Guess what? My birthday is in ten days; I can't wait! Expect more stories from me! I love you all! 3**

**-InvaderProfessorMembrane**


End file.
